Changing Faces Part 3
by AmberRose
Summary: A/U G/V - Completed!! Again!! After a long time of lack of motivation, I finally got my butt in gear and rewrote the ending. If you haven't read Changing Faces first, do it or you'll be miserably lost. New pen name, click to see other stories.
1. The Radar

A/N – Ah finally, part 3 of Changing Faces. Yes, it has been a long time. I needed the extra time to find a focus point of the story, so I could start building to that peak, you know, the climax. Every story has one. I guess this one is different, just remember this when your reading: since Videl and Gohan are separated, so will the focal points. 

Now, as was in the summary, what can tear love apart? Temptation. This trial will be faced by both characters, in different ways and forms. So, for those seeking the ass-kicking action of Part 2, sorry. There won't be a whole lot of that for now. It will be a little deeper and emotional too.

Changing Faces

Part 3 – Of Dragons and Ladies

Chapter 1 – The Radar

The grassy hills spoke of fresh life, many colors of green, splashed with a vibrant rainbow of colors of fruits and flowers. Sparkling blue ponds rippled gently in the soft breeze, and fish splashed the surface, sending concentric circles of waves like a bomb, obliterating trees and grass and leaving a brown and blackened burning surface. 

Gohan observed the scenery with a depressed attitude. (obviously.. huh)

_How could this have happened? After all we have been through... to lose her like... that. For Videl, warrior, princess... my life mate, to die so ignobly. I must gather the dragonballs; there can be no other way. _

He couldn't have cared less about the stares he received from bystanders as he landed in front of Capsule Corporation. Gohan trotted up to the door and rang the bell. Inside, he heard a muffled shout about 'Kakkarrot's kid doing here' from Vegeta, and 'Gohan?' from Bulma. Some more muffled obscenities were hushed by a loud crash and Gohan raised his brows. 

The door opened and Bulma looked a mess. She wore a button up shirt that was miss-buttoned, and her hair was in disorder. Her flushed cheeks gave away the reason of Vegeta's anger. 

"Uh... I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" Gohan asked with proper blushing cheeks. 

"Well I figured you had to have something important, since you left poor Chi Chi to worry about you for months. What were you thinking? Honestly," she chastised him. 

If he still had his tail, it would have tucked itself neatly between his legs. 

"Well I..." Gohan stuttered for an explanation.

"The kid is obviously in love," Vegeta filled in, "He went to rescue his woman, just like any decent Earth man might do."

"What?!  Vegeta? How could you say anything about being decent... Hey.. If I was in trouble, would you come rescue me?" Bulma batted her eyes.

"Woman, I am far from an Earth man. And I am certainly not decent," he grabbed her head and rear and kissed her roughly.

He released her and glanced at Gohan, "Hurry up, kid. This had better not take long."

A momentary glare from Bulma frightened him into submission and he explained the whole situation to her. 

"So that's why I have to gather the dragonballs," he finished.

Bulma nodded, "I see. And you need the Dragon Radar to find them, right? Well come on in."

He followed the blue-haired inventor to her lab, where the radar was sitting out on a table.

"I was working on it recently, just to make sure it was still in good order," she smiled sympathetically, "You never know when we might need it again."

She clicked on the gray tab, then clicked again and again. Her face paled.

"What is it?" Gohan asked fearfully.

"I don't understand... I just recalibrated it last week. There was a dragonball in a local museum, I even sent Trunks to check. It should still be there."

"Maybe it's been sent somewhere to be analyzed or something. Bulma, I will find the dragonballs, if it's the last thing I do."

She nodded, "Good luck, Gohan. I know what it's like to be young and in love... But I know you don't want to hear about it," she winked.

Gohan sighed in relief, "Thanks Bulma. And thanks for the radar. Catch you later!" 

He dashed from the lab, "I know exactly who to ask about the dragonballs."

"Now where was I," Bulma murmured and was cut off by a shout from Vegeta.

A sly smile crept to her lips as she went in search of her Prince.


	2. Separation

A/N – A large chapter here, one of such proportions that I am unaccustomed to. Anyway, for the next three days, I will be working 12 hour night shifts, so don't expect to see another chapter till Mon or Tues night. Oh, if you ever talk to an Air Force recruiter, demand to get a personnel or admin job. You'll never work 12 hours, or on weekends. For the love of God, Please! don't get trapped into being a cop. Unless you enjoy standing outside checking IDs at the gate. 

Changing Faces

Part 3 – Of Dragons and Ladies

Chapter 2 – Separation

Gohan landed on the expanse of Kami's Lookout. Or now rather, Dende's Lookout. It was breezy on the lofty tower, and the green palm trees swayed gently. From the decorative domed building came a squat, black-skinned man. He smiled in greeting to Gohan and Gohan waved back.

"Mr. Popo, long time no see," he said.

"Yes, it has been quite a while since we have last seen each other. How have you been, young Gohan?" He answered in his polite way.

Gohan held out the dragon radar, "I was actually really hoping you might know why the dragonballs aren't showing up on the radar."

Mr. Popo nodded grimly and held his hands out sympathetically, "I am sorry, Gohan, but Dende is in the middle of an improvement to the dragon. It will be able to bring back people that have died more than once, which nearly all of the Z fighters have been killed in action."

(can Dende do that?) (do I care?) (no.)

Gohan sank to his knees, "How long, Mr. Popo?"

"Oh," he held up three fingers, "Approximately three months."

"Three months!? Oh no," Gohan sighed dolefully, "Well, I guess I have no choice. Thanks Mr. Popo, see you later."

"Goodbye Gohan," he watched the saiyan-in-love fly off, "Now I wonder what that was all about, why does Gohan need the dragonballs..."

Videl woke to a peaceful bright light, fluffy clouds all around her, and a long blue road. She looked all around and could see for miles. However, she could see a building in the long distance. 

"I suppose I must follow this brick road," she hummed an unfamiliar tune. 

She took flight, but stayed within a short distance of the pathway. 

She reached out and touched Gohan's feelings with her own. Videl knew he could not feel her, but she could sense him clearly. He was lost without her, just as she was without him. 

"There must be some way for me to get back to him," she sighed; a strange thought crossed her mind, "Or for him to come to me."  
  


Upon arriving at the distant building, Videl noticed a line of white puffs. They seemed to be waiting to enter the castle-like structure. Being careful not to step on any, she made her way towards the entrance. It was then that she noticed a blue man with glasses and a white shirt. He was keeping the line organized when he noticed Videl.

"Hey! You still have your body," he exclaimed.

She simply stood dumbfounded at the strange adage uttered by the strange blue man. 

"Oh a quiet one I see," he smiled, "Just step right up here and see King Yema. But don't be shy around him, or you might be sent to HFIL..."

"Right," she murmured, finally finding her voice.

"So you do speak!" He clapped gleefully, "Go on, King Yema is right inside."

Not wanting to be thought of as timid, Videl marched into the building and came face to face with a very large man. Or rather, came face to face with his desk and knees. She craned her neck to look at him and when he finally noticed her, he smiled.

"Welcome, you must be Videl," he said in a deep voice.

Again, she was astonished, this time for the giant... ox man who seemed to know her. 

Videl shook off the surprise and answered, "Yes, I am Videl. But, how did you know me?"

"Know you?" He asked incredulously, "I don't know you. I've been expecting you."

She fell over anime style.

_As if he's been waiting for me to show up in front of the gates of heaven (oh, I mean the 'Other World')__ for years now._

"You may proceed through the door to your left. Board a plane and when you land, there will be someone there to greet you," he said, then waved his hand at her, "Next."

_Alright, this is getting weird... And it's been weird from the start._

Just as King Yema had said, there were jets waiting for passengers. She was guided to a small propeller plane where another being was waiting for take off. She looked at him and realized with a start that the tall gray skinned being had a _halo over his head. _

He turned around and studied Videl for a few seconds, and simply said, "Who are you?"

"Uh... I'm Videl," she answered, "Tell me... Do I have something above my head?"

"Well yes," he sniffed, "You are dead, remember. However you died..." he muttered. 

"Alright people, let's find our seats," another blue guy boarded the plane, "We'll be taking off for the Other World in a few moments."

Videl did as she was told and sat in the back, as far away as possible from the gray-skinned alien. Just as the blue man, obviously the pilot, had said, the plane took off as Videl buckled her seat belt. She watched the clouds float lazily past the window and the thought crossed her mind that she could fly much faster. 

They finally landed and were hurried off the plane. Just as King Yema had said, someone was waiting for her. This time, it was a large blue man with tentacles.

"Heeeeey!" He snorted with laughter, "Videl, over here!"

Panicked, Videl looked around for someone else, anyone else, to be shouting her name, calling for her presence... but it was no such luck. 

"Don't be shy! I know you are Videl," he shouted even louder. 

Everyone within hearing distance stopped what they were doing to gawk. 

Her face reddened, _I have never been so embarrassed..._

The blue and tentacled man approached her, "Come on Videl, you're embarrassing me."

"You were embarrassed?" She asked, "You were the one doing all the yelling. Who are you anyway? And where am I?"

She looked around at an amazing array of beings, all with the customary halos perched over their head. 

"This," he snorted magically, "Is the Other World. It is a collection of the greatest fighters from all over the galaxy. They come here when they die to continue training."

(A/N - Yes kiddies, people really do die. I think if you're old enough to watch anime like DBZ, you're old enough to know what death is.)

"I am the North Kai, or King Kai. Whichever you prefer," he ended. 

Both became suddenly aware of a being approaching. He was running very fast, and shouting to the Kai. He also wore the same outfit as Gohan had, when he was on Pandova. Wild black hair bounced in the self-made breeze and as he arrived, dust flew as he skidded to a stop. 

"Hey King Kai, I ran the fifty laps. Can I go eat now?" He asked, he glanced at Videl, "Hey! I'm Goku! What's your name?"

"Goku, this is Videl. She will be training with us now." 

"Oh wow! King Kai has been watching you," he grinned.

"Yes I have, but I didn't expect to see you so soon," he added somberly. 

"Hey," Goku smiled, "You'll have lots of fun here. We train all day, and eat as much as we want. What else could you need?"

Videl smiled, but her eyes did not. 

"Come on," Goku grabbed her arm, "Let's go eat."

This time, Videl did smile. She was hungry, being half Saiyan. She followed Goku with a grumbling King Kai shortly behind then. 


	3. Hiding Away

A/N – Hey Crunked up Gohan, this is for you, who smacked me with a fish until I updated. I won't get into the excuses I gave. ; ) Oh, but I would love to rant about the ban on NC-17. This place should be called fanfictionreaders.net. Who cares about creativity? Eh? Anyway, I will try an update more often, but no promises. As long as I'm on this &@(^#@ up schedule, I can't guarantee anything. 

Chapter 3 – Hiding Away

After a metric ton of food was devoured by the two Saiyans, Videl was introduced to several fighters. Among which was a curious humanoid male. 

From her diplomatic and sociology lessons, she recognized his species as Devoroy, from the planet Huro. They were peaceable and generous, providing food and board for passing travelers in dire need. Refugees were accepted as well, providing workers for the abundant agriculture and manufacturing markets. 

The Devoroys were tall and slender, with pale blue skin and red freckles over their entire length. Long, dark blue, well-kept hair signified an aristocratic lifestyle, yet lower classed citizens and workers grew out their locks and the practice was accepted. 

The particular Devoroy Videl was looking at was probably of noble blood, as she was. He was introduced as Sill MacBendt, and immediately, Videl recognized the name.

"Prince Sill," she breathed, "An honor to meet you again."

The prince bowed low, a sign of respect, "I doubted if you would remember me, much less my name. My fears were obviously wanton. We have not seen each other since childhood, Milady, and my status has been raised to King."

"My apologies, King Sill," she bowed as she spoke.

"No need, Princess Videl," he approached and rested his hand upon her shoulder, "You may call me Sill."

"Likewise, you may call me Videl," Videl replied as a blush rose inside. 

She hoped it hadn't shown on her face, but Sill smiled knowingly. 

Over the next weeks, Videl trained with the group, pushing her body past her supposed limits and gaining strength beyond her wildest dreams. She flew faster, punched harder, and aimed chi blasts more accurately. Watching Goku transform to Super Saiyan as Gohan had gave her chills; remembering her short moments with her lost lover. It was only when she rested that the sadness would ache inside of her, and tears would slip past her eyelids. Training was time well spent; toning her muscles and occupying her mind. 

So Videl trained as often as she could. 

More and more often, Sill talked to Videl during their free time. She told him of the events that surrounded her final years, from the trip to Earth, to the death of the dragon. She left out Gohan's name and presence, and told Sill she had been killed fighting the dragon.

"Severe injuries ended my life," she finished. 

Sill was quiet for a long moment before he spoke, "Your... Mother was not happy with you during the fight. Why was she angry?"

Sheer curiosity kept her blood from running cold, "How did you know that?"

He smiled, "Well I didn't. But I do now. I could sense a great emotional disturbance from Pandova. I knew a very strong will was upset, but I could not pinpoint it."

Videl knew she could not hide, "Very well. I made a decision that my mother did not agree with. I marked my love upon a man."

Sill was quiet again, "You did love him?"

"Of course," she sniffed, "Why would I have done it in the first place?"  
  


"Because you were marked first," he answered, "But I don't understand; following in another's footsteps was something you never did."

"That's absurd," she barked, "Bonding is a sacred tradition long put aside by my people. It's a wonderful link with your life mate."

Sill nodded. Videl could tell he didn't believe her. 

"Lady Videl, rest your body," he said softly, "Leave your soul at peace. Your true love will always remain in your heart."

Videl watched him leave as she rested against the soft grass. Sleep claimed her soon after. 


	4. I Was Blind

A/N – Here's a long chapter for ya, 2 and a half pages worth. Oh, I think I can have a regular updating schedule. Every six days I can update. See, I work 12 hour night shifts 3 days, and have 3 days off. The first two nights I'll write, the last one, I'll post the latest, until I finish. So, until next time! Thank you to my reviewers!

Changing Faces

Part 3 – Of Ladies and Dragons

Chapter 4 – I Was Blind...

The next day, Goku greeted Videl just after she awoke. 

"Hey Videl, I've got great news for you. You're a Saiyan!" He smiled happily.

For a moment, she stared at him with a dumbfounded look upon her face, "Uh, Goku, I already know that. And in fact, I'm only half Saiyan. My other half is human."

Goku seated himself in front of her, cross-legged, and a serious look washed across his face, "If you are half human and half Saiyan, you would be more powerful than either race alone. You've watched me go Super Saiyan, right?"

"Super Saiyan? I thought it was called Gold Fighter," she said blankly. _Gohan lied?_

"Uh... we always called it Super Saiyan," Goku answered as he scratched his head.

"We?"

"Yeah, me and my two sons, and another Saiyan named Vegeta, and his son too," Goku answered.

Videl absorbed this for a few quiet moments. Goku launched into a history of the Saiyans, of one she already knew. _Why did Gohan call it Gold Fighter instead of Super Saiyan? _

She remembered back to his hesitation, _Maybe he was protecting our history as Saiyans, by calling it Gold Fighter. Yes, this must be it, and that would make Gohan..._

"Your son," she murmured out loud.

Goku stopped his history lesson, "What about my son?"  
  


"His name is Gohan?"

He cocked his head curiously, "How did you know that?"

Videl smiled brightly, "I am his life mate."

"No kidding?" Goku exclaimed.

She answered with a smile, then a frown, "Please don't tell anyone, Goku."

"I won't, Videl, you can trust me. But why don't you want anyone else to know?"

"Well, there is a long story behind it, and I wish not to get into it," she said hesitantly.

"Okay, I won't tell," Goku promised again, "But back to my story, you being half Saiyan means you can go Super Saiyan too. It'll take a lot of work and training, but I believe in you."

"Alright," she said nonchalantly, but inside, she was jumping with joy. 

The power, grace, and agility the Super Saiyan held was suddenly a tangible rope to her, swinging gently in the breeze, just out of grasp. With the assistance of the fighters in the Other World, Videl would reach out and take hold of that rope. 

She could feel it in her marrow.

It seemed like months had passed since Videl had joined the dead in the Other World. She fit in with the universe's best fighters, but _something made her different from the rest. Perhaps being one of the only two Saiyans, and being a female in the Other World training grounds made her unique. Once word of her heritage spread, Videl often found herself being the center of attention, perhaps more often than she had been as crown princess of Pandova. It was an unwanted recognition to the young former royalty; she simply wanted to train and be left alone. _

However, the growing friendship between the Devoroy named Sill, and kinship to a fellow Saiyan named Goku, did kindle some sociality in her. 

Videl and Sill talked often during breaks in training, and slowly her longing for Gohan faded. It wasn't until she inadvertently scratched her bite mark that she realized that she hadn't thought of her life mate in days; how much she still missed him! 

Mulling silently and alone, Videl pondered her betrayal of devotion to her Gohan. _What is happening? I still love him; I feel it, but being away from him no longer hurts as much. Am I getting used to our separation, or... am I falling out of love with him?_

She sensed Sill's arrival long before she saw him. 

"Videl, you are alone," he said quietly.

_He couldn't be more accurate, "I'm just thinking."_

"About Gohan," he finished.

Her silent nod confirmed it for him. "You really should concentrate on becoming a Super Saiyan. It is very important to you, I can tell."

She nodded again, unsure of how to reply. 

"Videl," he hesitated, "Just before I died, my mother vowed to wish me alive. It shouldn't be long before I leave again."

She was speechless as her astonished eyes searched his, "How... how?"

"This Earth you speak of isn't the only place with Dragonballs. Huro also has a Namekian Guardian, who looks after the planet and the Dragonballs. So you see, with only seven dragonballs to find, my time here is short."

Videl vaguely wondered if Gohan would collect the Dragonballs for her.

"So when will you go," she asked, recognizing the pang of hurt in her heart as pain of losing a close friend.

Sill saw the pain rise to her eyes before he spoke, "I have an offer to make you, Princess, if you will."

At her appeal, the Devoroy continued, "The dragon will grant two wishes. The first wish will bring back those killed by the terrible war, to include myself. The second wish is mine alone. I would like to wish you alive, on Huro with me."

The prospect of being alive again sent shivers of joy up and down Videl's spine. She thought of all the wonderful details of life; she thought of her mother and sisters even if she was forbidden to ever return to her home; she thought of Gohan...

"What if Gohan tries to wish me back, I won't be here," she said.

"Gohan! You think of him when I offer you life! I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I had hoped you would see this sooner; your 'Gohan' isn't going to wish you back. Destruction of entire cities delays my people collecting our dragonballs, but what is Gohan's excuse?"

Videl had never seen Sill angry and she offered no explanation. 

He continued, "Dragonballs can be collected in just a few weeks with the proper equipment and devotion."

Realization slowly dawned on Videl. If what Sill said was correct, than their bond was worth nothing. Perhaps the Pandovans were accurate in their beliefs- all men suck. (author is currently rolling on the floor laughing and apologizing to the few good men out there)

_So Gohan throws away our love... and I was blind to this... this forsaking! _

Pain and anger welled up from the deepest part of her soul and she cried out in emotional pain. 

"No..." she whispered, "It's not fair!"

Her power began to rise, swirling around her like an outward manifestation of the sudden storm of anguish raging inside her heart. 

"Let it go," Sill shouted, "Take hold of your anger! Use it!" (Use the Force, Luke!)

His encouragement pushed her over the edge. The golden energy replaced the silver encasing her; her eyes became teal, and at last, her long hair stood in the golden glory of the coveted Super Saiyan.

Fatigue quickly overcame the young half Saiyan, and as soon as she achieved her goal, it faded from her form. Videl fell to her knees panting and drenched in sweat.

Shoes she recognized as Goku's materialized before her.

"You were magnificent, Videl," Sill said proudly, "Worthy of your crown and title. Let me know when you have made your decision."

As Sill soberly walked away, he heard Goku's excited questions about her transformation. _But Goku-san, her transformation was more than just physical._


	5. An Old 'Friend'

A/N – Ha! Another long chappie out to ya's. Better get used to 'em too, cause I'm nearly finished with the whole story. Hey, here's some fun trivia- Who wrote the music for Star Wars? A hint, he also wrote the music for Indiana Jones and Minority Report. Another hint, he's my favorite composer. Okay, this has nothing to do with Dragonball Z, but I happen to be listening to one of his many compositions right now. 

Cookies and acclamations to those who answer!

Changing Faces 

Part 3 – Of Ladies and Dragons

Chapter 5 – An Old 'Friend'

As Videl trained to reach her new goal, Gohan trained to keep his mind steady, his heart and soul calm. Not a day passed that he did not feel the ache grow in his heart. He would start his day with a morning warm-up routine and jog, and go to classes. In the afternoon, he would do homework and research. The evening was spent training in the mountains near his childhood home.  

Ten-year-old Goten often joined him in his training. He had shown Gohan his ability to raise his power to Super Saiyan long ago, and had explained Chi Chi's disdain at the transformation.

"She called me a monster," he had said sadly.

"You're not a monster, Goten, you're just a Super Saiyan. And a young one at that," Gohan had explained. 

Now, three years after that conversation, two Super Saiyans were sparring, and the elder one was managing to keep up with the younger. A flurry of kicks and punches were blocked by Gohan; Goten zipped back, caught his footing, and attacked again.

Gohan blocked the volley and struck back with a chi blast. Goten leaped over the bolt and sent one Gohan's way. The elder caught the blast and sent it skyward, where it exploded with the show of fireworks.

"Gohan," Goten stopped the match, "I'm hungry."

A rumbling shook Gohan's stomach as it answered for him. 

"Alright, squirt, let's go eat," Gohan gave in.

"Cool! But hey, don't call me squirt," Goten protested.

"Alright kid," Gohan laughed.

"Hey," Goten took chase and the two raced home.

Gohan and Goten had just sat down to an overstuff table of food when a tapping was heard. Three heads turned back and forth, searching for the source of the sound. They opened the door, but no one was there. 

  
The tapping came again, this time, from a living room window. Cautiously, the three tiptoed to the shuttered window. 

"Is a raven gonna fly in, big bro," Goten asked, referring to an old poem.

"No Goten," he answered, though not entirely sure of himself.

"Don't be scaredy cats, you two," ChiChi chastised. 

Open here she flung the shutter, when, with many flirt and flutter, in stepped a stately- 

"Mr. Popo!?" All exclaimed, astonished.

He was taken aback as the trio fell over anime style.

"I was not interrupting anything, was I," he asked.

"No no, Mr. Popo, we were, uh, just eating," Gohan answered, then eagerly asked, "Is your visit about the dragonballs?"

"That is the precise reason of my unannounced call. I have come to inform you of their availability," he orated.

Gohan couldn't have been happier in his entire life, "Yes!" He jumped with joy.

He darted up to his and Goten's shared room and threw a backpack on his back. Gohan skidded to a halt in front of his mother and brother. 

"Mr. Popo already left," ChiChi said, "You're really going to gather the dragonballs, aren't you?"

"Yes mother," Gohan said with a determined gleam in his eyes, "I love Videl with all my heart, and nothing will stop me from brining her back. I won't give up what we had, what we can have, before it even started."

"Take care, Gohan," she called out the window as he left.

"Can I go with Gohan, Mom?"

"No Goten, this is Gohan's own adventure," she said quietly, "Go finish your dinner."

As the boy left for the kitchen table, Chichi sat on the window sill and watched Gohan fly further and further away. _Sometimes I wonder if Goku was even real, just a figment of my imagination. I almost wish I had gathered the dragonballs, to wish him back, to be sure he had really been there._

Still, despite her regrets, ChiChi knew Goku was real, not a flitting dream of a girlish notions. Every time she saw her boys, she was reminded that Goku had come to her, shown her what true love was, given her something to carry on. 

She smiled, "Good luck Gohan, I hope you find your true love."

Only three hours had passed, and Gohan had already collected two of the dragonballs. The first he had found in a corn field.

He clicked the radar once more and the dot grew even larger. He stopped flying.

"Well," Gohan said out loud, "It's here somewhere."  
  


Below him was acre after acre (or kilometer after kilometer) of green corn stalks gently waving in the breeze. 

"It could be anywhere," he muttered, "I'll get closer." 

The green shoots were just taller than the half Saiyan, but his strategy had worked. The radar was leading him to his right, and there, dusted with soil, was a three star dragonball.

"Bingo!" He exclaimed as he brushed off the dirt.

Suddenly, he was aware of a rumbling coming from behind him. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was just a tractor doing what tractors do in corn fields. Gohan really had no idea. He decided to see where the next nearest dragonball was.

The rumbling grew louder.

With a start, Gohan realized the tractor was coming right towards him. _If I fly, the farmer will see me, but if I run, maybe he won't._

So Gohan took off down the corn row, rubbing at eyes and scrapes whipped by the serrated corn leaves. (those suckers hurt!) The field seemed to last forever, but finally he saw a dirt road running parallel to the corn rows. Screeching to a halt there, he looked for the nearest forest or tree line. Of in the distance, through a half kilometer of smaller crops was a dense forested area leading to a mountain. 

"Perfect," he exclaimed as near Super Saiyan speed took five seconds running compared to five minutes walking.

Safely hidden in the trees, Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. 

After tucking the first dragonball securely in his pack, he located the second ball on the radar.

"It seems like a long flight from here," he said, looking off in the direction of the blip, "I'd better get started."

Within two days Gohan had located six of the seven Dragonballs. His backpack was lumpy with the load, but to Gohan, the pack was feather light. The sun was peaking in the sky, set to begin its long fall to dusk and then night. 

"If I can find this last Dragonball before sunset, Videl will be back with me before tomorrow," he said excitedly, "It's been so long since I held her."

He thought of his beloved as he flew towards the last red blip. When he saw what appeared to be a village ahead, Gohan landed along a path that led to it. He walked along the path and noticed the sun was dipping low in the sky. 

"Better hurry, that dragonball will be much easier to find during daylight," he said as he sprinted. 

The village was close when a figure appeared in a flash right before him. Screeching to a halt, Gohan struggled not to hit the girl. When he got his bearings back, he noticed the girl was familiar. 

She recognized him immediately, "Gohan! You've come back!"

"Huh," he replied with his 'uh...' look.

"Don't you remember me," huge green eyes peered into his and her shoulder-length hair bobbed with excitement.

He thought hard.

She didn't give him the chance, "You don't remember me! I can't believe it. You only saved my whole village years ago when Cell was around."

Duh! "Lime, how nice to see you again," he said.

"Yeah, how nice. So what are you doing out here since I know you didn't come to see me."

"Well actually," he held up the radar, "I'm looking for Dragonballs. It looks like the last one is in your village. Mind if I look?"

Her head tilted slightly before she replied, "Sure. You can look. But first, join me for dinner. You must be hungry and it's getting late."

"But I-"

"Come, I'll make you beef stew and rice, my specialty."

His stomach growled compliantly and she latched her arm around his.

"Oh okay," _how would a good meal hurt? "Beef stew, huh? You'd better make a lot because I can eat."_

A couple hours had passed when Gohan finally noticed it was dark. 

_Damn! I really wanted to get that last Dragonball today._

Lime sensed his disappointment, "You can stay here for the night, if you wish."

"Will your grandfather mind?"

She was sad, "He died a few years ago. It's just been me since then," she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I've been so lonely, Gohan, please stay just a while. It would mean so much to me."

How could he refuse _that?_

"I," he yawned and suddenly felt very tired, "I suppose I will take your offer."

Lime's eyes lit and she moved over to sit next to him on the couch. Gohan felt very very tired. 

"You can sleep here," she said as she stood, "I'll go get blankets."

Into her room she went, but not for the blankets. A small ensemble of candles, with two lit, sat on a stand next to her window. Moving her hands above the two burning candles, she lowered them slowly until they were snuffed. Lime then placed her hands over two different candles and concentrated.

With a flicker, they both ignited and burned brightly. 

She smiled and her heart sang. No longer would she be lonely. Gohan would keep her company on those long, forsaken days... and nights.


	6. The Gift and It's Abuse

A/N - :cackling laugher is heard: That's me laughing. This next chap is twisted and weird. But hey, there's a lot of weird stuff out there, so why not? Oh, if anyone answered my trivia, I'll catch ya in the next chapter since I'm posting this one with chap 5. 

Changing Faces

Part 3 – Of Ladies and Dragons

Chapter 6 – The Gift and It's Abuse

Gohan's sense of time fizzled away as a weird new reality focused itself. He remembered nothing that happened beyond two seconds; he even forgot his name and family. Nothing made sense to him, but it didn't matter because he couldn't remember why he cared if it did. 

There seemed to be a girl that he saw from time to time, and every two seconds something like 'Lime' came to him, but it was gone as soon as she left his sight. 

And then there was the bed. How many nights had he been there? He didn't care; he couldn't remember why he would.

Suddenly, there she was. 

_Lime._

She took his hand and pulled him to the table.

"Eat," she said.

He ate.

Time went on. 

  
_She uses the Art well._

_Too well.___

_I agree. She does not use the Art in its purest form._

_That is a sin._

_She must be punished. _

_I have an idea..._

And then one day, Gohan woke up.

"Wow..." he stuttered, pushing himself up off the cushioned surface. Next to him was a curly brown-haired woman, sleeping peacefully.

_I know that's not Videl..._

"Lime?"

She stirred, but otherwise did not wake.

It was then that he noticed the candles by her window. They were burning furiously, as if all twelve red candles were pulsing the angry energy of the whole world. 

"That is weird," he murmured, "This is all weird. Why am I lying here with Lime?"

Suddenly, it all became clear. Everything that had been happening played before his eyes like a movie. Dark anger swelled from within Gohan. 

"She was tricking me! Using her gift... for wrong!"

_She will be punished. She will pay for her wrongdoing._

_You will aid us in her admonishment._

"Huh?" 

And then it all fizzled away again.

_Her shriek of surprise, and then her cries for him to stop fell on deaf ears. She watched as the bright candles burned lower and lower until none were lit._

_She understood._

_Leave, Gohan. Finish your quest. She will never bother you again._

By the end of that day, Gohan had found the last Dragonball. He decided to go home first and see his mother and brother. 

After all, Lime had kept him for nearly two weeks. 

Again, his anger bloomed, however, he pushed it away. He could sympathize with her feelings of loneliness, but that still didn't give her the right to use Gohan the way she did.

He still wondered what those voices had made him do to the young woman...

The familiar hills of his childhood home loomed in the distance, and Gohan charged up to Super Saiyan to hurry his flight. 

"Gohan! Over here!" The excited voice of Goten called from his left and he saw the boy flying closer.

"You were gone so long, but I knew you were okay, I could sense you. Do you have the Dragonballs? What do they look like?" 

His excited chatter brought a smile to Gohan's face. How could you not love the kid? 

"You'll see them when we get back home. I want to see Mom," he answered, and they continued flight. 

Soon, Gohan, Chi Chi, and Goten had gathered around the seven Dragonballs.

"I can't wait to see this dragon," Goten smiled.

"Go on, Gohan, call out the dragon and make your wish," Chi Chi encouraged.

"Alright," he paused, "Here it goes.

"By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet- (author smacks Gohan with a fish) Oh, wrong line."

"By your name I call you forth! Shenron!"


	7. Going Back

A/N – Four chapters in 3 days!?! Is this me? :runs to mirror to check: Yep, it's me. Oh, I'm gonna try an experiment to get rid of the stupid double spacing that's not in my original formatting.

Oh and Saturn-hime, get your tissues ready...

Changing Faces

Part 3 – Of Dragons and Ladies

Chapter 7 – Going Back

A few days had passed when a confused Olibu wandered back into the Other World square. A few gathered around to hear his story.

"It was so strange," he began, "We were sparring like we do everyday, but suddenly, he just vanished. I've been looking for him. Has anyone seen Sill?"

Videl overheard the narrative and elation blossomed in her heart.

_Goku, I must find Goku._

She followed his chi until she saw him stretching in the distance. Powering up, she flew as fast as she could.

"Goku!"

"Hey Videl, what's up?"

"I am going to be wished back," she said.

Looking around cautiously, Goku asked, "Gohan?"

Taken aback, Videl shook her head, "No, Sill is going to wish me back. He asked me and I consented..."

*flashback*

"Sill," she walked up behind him.

She waited until he came from his meditative calm.

"Yes, Princess."

"I have made my decision."

"You will join me?"

She paused, searching again for the footing of her choice.

"I will."

*unflashback*

"You're going with Sill," Goku asked.

"Yes I am. I wanted to thank you for your help and encouragement. I wanted to thank you for helping me become a Super Saiyan."

"You're welcome, but don't you think Gohan should be the one wishing you back?"

Her retort was sharp, "How long have I been here? And how long does it take to collect Dragonballs?"

Goku could not dispute the accusation, "It's just not like him to be unfaithful to his friends, and especially his family."

"Perhaps he has changed in your absence," she finished. 

She had not intended to hurt Goku, but she felt remorse immediately after saying the insensitive riposte.

"I'm sorry Goku, that was incredibly tactless of me," she hung her head.

"I understand that you are confused about his delay, but I'm sure that if he loved you before you died, he still loves you now. And I just don't believe Gohan would abandon those he loves," Goku said gently.

Indecision clouded her mind, but reality doesn't wait.

"In any case, I will be going with Sill. Maybe someday we will meet again, Goku," she said.

In a silent moment, Videl disappeared just as Sill had.

"You will find your way back together, Gohan and Videl. Life mates are forever," Goku rubbed his neck affectionately, "Chi Chi."

"What?! What do you mean you can't complete that wish?"

The deep booming voice of the towering dragon surrounded the tiny dots standing around the dragon, "The one you seek is not dead. Do you have a wish?"

"Not dead?... How?" 

"She has already been wished alive. Do not bother me if you do not have a wish."

He sighed heavily, "Then be gone, Dragon. I seek no other wish."

Ahhh! The author has left a cliffhanger! 

Proceed to the next chapter for all those who just fell out of their chairs. Keep hands and feet inside the cart at all times.


	8. News Fit for a King

A/N – Okay, prepare yo-selves for a shocker. Btw, I can come up with some pretty crazy &@#(, wait'll you see ;) It's all those citric acid crystals I eat...

Changing Faces

Part 3 – Of Dragons and Ladies

Chapter 8 – News Fit for a King

She materialized in a huge open room, with tall white pillars extending into the sky and climaxing at an unknown point. 

"Huro," Videl breathed. 

Videl remembered the throne room of Huro vividly, in all its splendor and exquisiteness. Beyond the pillars was a beautiful garden with trees, flowers of many colors, ponds with fish and water plants, and much more of Nature's magnificence. 

The open courtroom of Huro represented the democratic government ruling the planet. Representatives were elected from territories, who in turn debated the topics of concern and voted for the best resolution. The Royal family was no more than a figurehead to the government, but the King was consulted if an agreement could not be reached by the representatives. 

Currently, King Sill was standing to the side of a massive dragon. 

The dragon 'fell' back into the circle of Dragonballs, which then rose far above their heads and dispersed with a high-pitched whine similar to fireworks. 

Videl looked at Sill, "We're alive. Thank you so much for your help, King Sill."

He approached her and took her hand, "It was my pleasure, My Lady. Please join me tonight, in a banquet celebrating our return."

Courtly protocol kicked in as Videl bowed low, "I would be honored, My Lord."

Weeks later, Videl approached Sill as he walked down a castle hall.

"Sill, I have news for you," she said quietly as she gestured him into a close room.

"This is urgent," he asked.

"Yes, yes it is," she took a breath; "I am pregnant."

She expected surprise, confusion, maybe anger, but he appeared happy!

"This is wonderful, My Lady," he smiled.

It ended with Videl being surprised and confused. Her legs gave and she collapsed into a chair.

"Do you remember the banquet, the second night?"

She nodded.

"We exchanged pheromones. Perhaps humans are unable to sense them like Devoroys, but in any case, the exchange worked."

Next, Videl encountered shock.

"So... I'm carrying your child," she asked slowly.

"Our son," he corrected, "I released male pheromones. In time, you will bear a male human child, with blue hair."

The exchange had happened successfully before, in a number of cases. Devoroy pheromones acted much like airborne viruses, invading a female's system, seeking her reproductive cells, and modifying itself to physically reflect the host's chromosomes. In the end, a child of the mother's species, with both parent's genes, is created. 

(Ha! Someone paid attention in biology!)

Videl slumped back in her seat, "I don't believe it."

Concern crossed Sill's face, "You are not happy, my dear?"

She took his hands, "Yes, I am pleased at the prospect of being a mother... And I was very curious who the father was. I simply forgot about how Devoroys reproduce."

"Perhaps you wanted a girl instead," he prodded gently.

She laughed lightly, "It is of no matter, a boy or a girl is fine with me. I'm not like the rest of my kinsman. Men can be as strong as women."

_Gohan showed me that..._

"I am very pleased that you are happy now," Sill pulled her into a hug.

_Am I?_


	9. Mystery Love Child

A/N – Oh boy, all those ranting reviews 'forced' me to post this. To let you know, I did predict some of those reactions, but hey, what's wrong with a twist? 

To Stokes- If you read this, I'm curious about your review. First, I'm glad I'm a first ;) Second, when Goku was alive after Namek, why didn't they wish him there at that moment? Hmmm. And geez, it's just a story!

Changing Faces

Part 3 – Of Ladies and Dragons

Chapter 9 – Mystery Love Child

The months passed by. Videl's belly grew and she monitored her baby's progress through his small chi. She sensed her child's lack of awareness of anything but her womb and _her. She encased him in her loving energy and he relaxed into her embrace. _

It was soon her time.

"King Sill," an attendant said.

The soon-to-be father was pacing the halls of the castle, waiting for news of his son's birth. 

"Hn," he grunted.

"What will you name the child," he tried to make conversation.

"Name? We have decided on Danill."

"Danill? After your father?"

"It's only natural to name the first-born of a King after someone significant. My father was very influential on my life, and I owe this honor to him, for my son to bear his name."

"Very good, Majesty."

"King Sill," another voice chimed.

It was a doctor.

"I have news for you," he said.

"She is okay," Sill asked worriedly. 

"The mother is very good. It is the child... You must see yourself."

One look confirmed the doctor's worries.

Sill was speechless.

"A girl," the doctor said.

"And black hair," he murmured, "She is like her mother, but black hair... This is very, very interesting."

"King Sill, may I give you my theory?"

He waved his hand, but kept his eyes on the flailing arms and legs of the infant girl.

"You said your male pheromones were used, they never change. Not only is this child a girl, she does not have the customary blue hair. My intuition concludes the mother was pregnant before she came to you."

The truth slammed Sill like a Mack truck. 

_These nine months I have been fooling even myself. Her hormones were busy creating a home for this child and I mistook them for an invitation. How could I have been such an idiot? And now I have deprived the true father of knowing the feeling of fatherhood. That blissful moment when you first realize you have created life. And now..._

"I must speak with Videl," he said.

"She is resting," the doctor answered.

"I will speak to her."

When Videl awoke, Sill was waiting.

"Videl, how are you feeling," he gently asked.

Tears formed in her eyes, "Sill... I.. I..."

"No need to apologize, My Lady, we will blame neither of us. But you must know that my people will find out that the child is not a boy and they will know she is not mine. I cannot claim her as my own, but I would be content if you chose to remain on Huro with me."

Videl was quiet for a long moment before replying, "Gohan is the father. Somehow, she felt so familiar and comfortable, like she was a part of me before she was created. It's strange, really. Now I know why her life energy felt that way, because it came from Gohan."

Sill nodded and took her hand. "I understand if you wish to leave here and find him."

"I... All I would have to do is follow my heart," she said as tears slipped down her cheeks, "I've missed him so."

He gathered her in his arms and held her protectively until she stopped crying.

"I would like to leave within one week," she said softly, "I feel as though I'm dying every minute I am away from him."

Sill nodded again and brushed her hair from her face, "I will make arrangements for your departure. A ship, supplies, and navigation to Chikyuu. You will be with your life mate once again."

"Thank you," she mouthed before leaning back and falling asleep.

"You're welcome, my dear," he said as he kissed her cheek affectionately. 


	10. Her Name is Pan

A/N – Now, I could do something like I did at the end of Part 2... But I won't. I think this will be the end for a while, until I really decide on Part 4. As I was rereading the last few Chaps, I realized how much this was turning into a soap opera. Ick! Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed and gave their opinions, they mean a lot. 

Changing Faces

Part 3 – Of Ladies and Dragons

Chapter 10 – Her Name is Pan

The time following Gohan's failed wish blurred together for the young half-Saiyan. Days blended to weeks and weeks to months. He moped around and, as Bulma deemed it, went through the motions. He finished his first degree and started on the second, all to Chi Chi's gentle encouragement. 

It seemed to be the only thing he would concentrate on.

Goten trained alone or with Trunks, but his brother's depression did not pass by the youngster. 

"Gohan, why won't you come spar? It's been months since we have," he prodded.

After a long pause Gohan answered, "I'm studying."

"Gohan.." he pleaded.

A sharp stare turned the younger boy away, but he still managed a heartbroken look to his brother. If Gohan had seen it, he gave no indication. 

It was on a rainy day, after nearly a year of misery for Gohan, that he felt a faintest chi approaching the planet. After a few minutes, the feeling grew stronger. And familiar. 

_No way..._

He ran outside into the pouring rain and searched the sky. 

_It is! It is!!_

"Videl!" He screamed in elation.

His love had come back.

The small ship landed gracefully in a grassy plain, similar to the sparring ground Videl and Gohan had shared years earlier. Gohan arrived soon after it touched down. He waited eagerly but patiently.

_So long...__ It's been so long..._

Painstakingly slow, the ramp lowered, revealing the long black hair, blue eyes (so blue!), and pale face he remembered so. She wore blue pants with a red tunic, and carried a pouch on her chest. 

_Gohan... I missed you..._

_I missed you too._

"I love you," she said.

He materialized in front of her and gathered her into an embrace. She pushed him back gently.

"I love you too," he said and noticed the contents of the pouch, "Huh?"

Videl smiled, "Her name is Pan. Son Pan."

Wonder dawned on his face as he took in the delicate features of their daughter. A dark mop of hair topped her round head, and a cute button nose and cubby cheeks completed the adorable infant.

"She has blue eyes, and her chi is very strong," she said quietly.

"Beautiful," he whispered, "She's really mine?"

"Yes." 

"I just want to know one thing. Where have you been?"

Videl had prepared herself for this question. Two weeks worth of working the speech, but his pained look scratched her practiced excuse. 

Her head dropped, "I... I..."

"Tell me when you're ready. But remember that you came back to me with our daughter, and I won't be angry with you. I'm just so happy you're back. Thank you."

Again they embraced. 

In her heart, Videl knew this was where she truly belonged: safe in the arms of her beloved. Her life mate.

Gohan wasn't angry, he was betrayed by the one to whom he had remained true. As Videl finished her story, he didn't know what to think. On one hand, he wanted to turn away from her.

But on the other hand, his daughter, snoozing comfortably in his arms, made him want to embrace her dear mother. 

Chi Chi and Goten had left to do some grocery shopping and Gohan and Videl were left alone. Chi Chi had been ecstatic about a new baby in the house, and any waking moment was spent cooking, cleaning, or knitting. Goten was confused about the whole situation, therefore he remained aloof but otherwise happy with Pan. 

The infant stretched and yawned, opening her deep blue eyes. She cooed. 

"I understand if you don't want to be with me, Gohan," Videl said quietly.

"I don't know what to think."

She looked at him, "In my heart, I always loved you even when I was with Sill. I realize now that the love for him was simply a true friendship. The love I have for you was never ending. I'm sorry Gohan, I'm sorry that I didn't have faith in you."

"I did collect the Dragonballs. I did wish for you. When I sent the dragon away, I just felt that you would return to me. They say when you love someone, let them go. If they return, the love is true, but if they don't, than it was never meant to be."

He looked at her, "We were meant to be."

"You truly believe that," she asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"You came back, right? You aren't going to leave me again, are you?"

"Never," she smiled.

They embraced. 


	11. Arigato, Gohan, Arigato

A/N – Sheesh, took me long enough to rewrite the ending. Hey I might even continue so I left it open for that. 

Chapter Ten – Arigato Gohan, Arigato

Okay, now the real ending. 

Gohan wasn't angry, he was betrayed by the one to whom he had remained true. As Videl finished her story, he didn't know what to think. On one hand, he wanted to turn away from her.

But on the other hand, his daughter, snoozing comfortably in his arms, made him want to embrace her dear mother. 

Chi Chi and Goten had left to do some grocery shopping and Gohan and Videl were left alone. Chi Chi had been ecstatic about a new baby in the house, and any waking moment was spent cooking, cleaning, or knitting. Goten was confused about the whole situation, therefore he remained aloof but otherwise happy with Pan. 

The infant stretched and yawned, opening her deep blue eyes. She cooed. 

"I understand if you don't want to be with me, Gohan," Videl said quietly.

"I don't know what to think."

She looked at him, "In my heart, I always loved you even when I was with Sill. I realize now that the love for him was simply a true friendship. The love I have for you is never ending. I'm sorry Gohan, I'm sorry that I didn't have faith in you."

"I did collect the Dragonballs. I did wish for you. I just don't understand why you didn't have that faith."

She wasn't surprised he didn't. She herself didn't understand why either. "When I was in the otherworld training with your father, I.. I achieved Super Saiyan."

Gohan was truly astonished, "Super Saiyan?"

"Yes," she paused, "I know what you meant by your motivator for the power. Mine... Mine was rage caused by realization of your supposed betrayal. I was so angry and hurt that I had let myself fall so deeply in love with you and you just forgot about me. I was such a fool. When Sill wished me to Huro, I packed away all the feelings I had of you, hid them in the deepest part of my heart."

Pan stretched and yawned, grabbing at the blanket swaddling her. 

Videl continued as she looked at the infant, "But I kept feeling something so familiar and comfortable. It wasn't until Pan was born that I realized it was you I felt, and just how much it hurt to be apart from you. When I saw her dark hair and human body, I knew she was us. Ours. I knew who I truly loved... You."

"Videl, do you have anywhere to stay," Gohan asked.

She lowered her head, "No. I doubt I shall ever return to Huro. Of course I couldn't return to Pandova either. I guess I'll find a place somewhere on Earth so Pan can be close to you."

He bit his lip, "You hurt me, Videl, betrayed our love, my love. But I just don't think I can live without you. Please say here on Earth. I will forgive you eventually. I'm too young to have grudges anyway."

Videl nodded softly.

"I'm sure Mom will have no problem with you staying here, we'll just keep this from her. I'm still in my apartment in the city."

They were silent for a while.

"Thank you, Gohan," she said quietly, _Thank__ you..._


End file.
